Expectations
by omgiheartalex
Summary: Misty is moving! What will this mean for Ash and Brock? Will they be able to stop Team Rocket?


Expectations

Ok this is my…3rd or 4th story. Its not very good, in fact it sucks! I don't really like this story it's kind of…weirdish if you get me. If anyone knows the name of Misty's mom, plz tell me. It is a pokemon story and it is kinda weird. It's about…well you'll see. Here it is…sigh Ok…

**Chapter **

"I can't, I can't, I can't,

I can't…" she said repeatedly. "I just can't!" she said, now crying. She heard a creaking sound, like the sound of a door, behind her. Ash walked up behind her and said…

Ash: "Are you ok?"

Misty: kinda startled "Yea, I'm ok" sniff

Ash: "What can't you do?"

Misty: annoyed "Why does it matter? Hmm?" sniff

Ash: also kinda annoyed "Ok, ok, I'm just looking out for my best friend"

Misty: crying harder "Well, go look after one of your **other** best friends, cause its my business and mine only!"

Ash: walking out of the room "Ok, fine I will!" slams door

Ash meets Brock out

Side Misty's door. Brock sees that Ash is annoyed and asks how it went.

Brock: eager "Well, what did she say? Why is she crying?" hears crying inside the room

Ash: annoyed "She wont tell me all she said was to go look after my other friends" looks at closed door

Brock: " I heard that part…" also looks at the closed door

Ash: starts to walk away from door "Lets go" 

Brock: follows Ash down stairs

Inside the room…

Misty: stares at the door "I just…can't"

As Ash and Brock head

down stairs they hear thumping in the room above them. The room above them is Misty's father's room. Ash walks into the kitchen fallowed by Brock. Inside the kitchen is Misty's mother.

Ash: walks behind Misty's mother "Umm… do u know what's wrong with Misty?

Mom: turns around from cutting veggies "Yes I do… she's mad because we all have to move to Island 7 because her father got a job offer to work in the Poke Mart. She's upset that she won't see you guys anymore, that's why she came on so strong…"

Ash and Brock: surprised "Oh…"

Ash: " I just thought she was kinda mad at us for the thing we did to her…"

Brock: tries not to laugh

Mom: "No its not that, which she told me about by the way" raises an eyebrow and slightly smiles

Ash: hangs his head so as not to show his laughing smile

Brock: heading for the door "Well we better get going, Bye Misty's Mom!"

Ash: picks up Pikachu who is sleeping on the table "Yes we better go, but please tell us when you are leaving we would like to say good-bye…"

Mom: smiles "We wouldn't leave without telling you good-bye. Bye for now!" waves as they leave the house

Ash and Brock  
Walk down the path to Ash's house. Ash and Brock have a discussion on the way.

Brock: "She's moving… I can't believe it…"

Ash: stunned "Me either"

As they were  
Walking two shadowed figures jumped in front of them. They were Team Rocket!  
They sang a little, "theme song".

Jessie: strikes a pose "To protect the world from devistation!"

James: also strikes a pose " To unite all peoples within our nation".

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above"

Jessie: back to back with James "Jessie"

James: rose in mouth "James"

Jessie: "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight"

Meowth: jumps up "Meowth, Twats Wright!"

Ash and Brock stand

there wondering if there is ever a time Team Rocket does **not** interfere.

Ash: What are **you** doing here?"

Brock: "Is there ever a time you don't annoy us?"

Jessie: laughs evilly "I don't recall any times, so no".

James: laughs evilly too "Good one Jessie"

Jessie: "Shut up James" slaps James

Meowth: "Bowth ofw youw shwut up!" scratches up their faces

Jessie and James: moaning "Sorry Meowth…"

Ash and Brock stood

There with their mouths hanging open. A fly flew in Brocks mouth and he shut his mouth,

Brock: coughing "What are you doing here?"

Ash: closes his mouth so as not to catch flies "That's what I was wondering".

Jessie: smiles "Were here to do what we always do, steal a valuable pokemon"

James: laughs "Don't you know that by now?"

Meowth: turns to Ash "Have you seen any…" pauses and leans closer "… Valuable pokemon?"

Ash: scoffs "Even if I had I wouldn't tell you where to find it, you know what I think about Team Rocket!"

Brock: stands off to the side and coughs

Ash: walks over to Brock "You ok? Lets get out of here"

Ash and Brock leave

Team Rocket standing in the middle of the path and walk down the dirt road to the Ketchum house.

James: whining "I told you it wouldn't work, Jessie"

Jessie: " I had a feeling they wouldn't tell us, by the way, did you see that red-headed girl?''

James: shaking his head "Why, no I didn't see her…"

Meowth: looking around "I dwidnt swee her eithewr"

Jesse: looking around "She's no where around..."

James: "We needn't concern our self's with her. Lets just find some rare pokemon and be done with it"

Jesse: sighs "Your right, Meowth, to the 'Meowth Balloon' "

Team Rocket   
Followed Ash and Brock from over headin the balloon.

Ash and Brock  
arrive at Ash house only to find… NOTHING!…

Ha ha..ull have to see what happens in m update! This is hilarious. You have to wait. (and I have to think of what comes next..) hope u like it!


End file.
